Computer based networks are commonly used by business and individuals to perform a variety of distributed functions as well as to access data located remotely from the users. Users typically access networks to obtain and/or store data and applications from remote locations. However, prior to using a network the network and more particularly the network nodes within it need to be configured according to the network administrators desires. The network administrator knows both which nodes need to be configured and how to configure the nodes to achieve the desired results.